videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Manipulated (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: Zen's Adventure *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Win all Charge Impacts! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 110000 *Enemy Team HP: 22,500 *Previous: Demon Family Revived *Next: Would You Spar with Me? Enemies *Hirudegarn, Bibidi, King of Destruction Baby Janemba, King of Destruction Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan), King of Destruction Hatchiyack (Powered Up), Babidi Dialogue Intro *Babidi: Useless bunch of blockheads! Ragh! *Supreme Kai: There's nothing less for you to hide behind, Babidi! Surrender or else! *Babidi: Ho ho ho. A good wizard always packs extra warriors! *Babidi: In fact, these are the strongest ones yet! *Zen: Broly and Baby Janemba?! We're done for! *Babidi: Ah, so we're in agreement about their strength. Good! ...Now, die! *King of Destruction Broly: Raze! Ravage! None will be spared! Haaaaah! *Supreme Kai: Uh-oh. *Babidi: Wha--?! Who dares defy us? Show yourself! *???: Are you okay? *Supreme Kai: I-It can't be...! *Grand Supreme Kai: And yet it is. Glad to see you've been faring better than I have. *Supreme Kai: Grand Supreme Kai! *???: ...And friends. *Zen: Wow! It's a Supreme Kai reunion! *Supreme Kai: How are you here? On this plane, I mean. I thought--'' *Grand Supreme Kai: ''Actually, we were hoping you could tell us-- Wait. Aren't you Chronoa? *Grand Supreme Kai: If the Supreme Kai of Time is here, that can only mean one thing. *Grand Supreme Kai: Our resurrection is rooted in something that shouldn't be. *Supreme Kai of Time: That's the great Grand Supreme Kai for you. You're spot on. *Grand Supreme Kai: As for the other particulars, I'm sure they will sort themselves out. *Grand Supreme Kai: But this boy... Who is he? *Zen: M-M-Me, sir? Er... *Supreme Kai: Zen is an apprentice, training under the Supreme Kai of Time. *Grand Supreme Kai: Have you the strength to continue the fight, son? *Zen: Y-Yes, sir! *Grand Supreme Kai: Good. Then, together, we shall put evil in its place! *Zen: Gladly! *Zen: (Crazy. It's like I'm a REAL Supreme Kai!) *Grand Supreme Kai: Ahem. That includes you, too, Shin. *Supreme Kai: O-Oh! But of course! *Bibidi: Oooh! You would thwart my plans, even from beyond the grave?! *Grand Supreme Kai: Like us, your departed soldiers do not belong here. It is only fitting we lay them to rest! *Bibidi: Bah! Not if they kill you first! Victory *Bibidi: P-Preposterous! My prize puppets... lost?! *Zen: And you're next! *Zen: HAAAAAH! *Bibidi - Babidi: No...! NOOOOOOOOO! Defeat *Bibidi: Ha ha ha! Thank you, my loyal pawns, for ensuring history repeats itself! *Zen: How did we lose with this many Supreme Kais on our side? *Supreme Kai: My deepest apologies, Grand Supreme Kai. I failed you... Trivia *Despite King of Destruction Hirudegarn appearing during the intro cutscene for the level, regular Hirudegarn is fought in the level itself. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission